


Coffee and Love

by KrisLetang



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba is a Confused Baby, Basically A Whole lot of Cuteness, Coffee, F/M, Feelings, First Kisses, Fluff, Pining, Secret Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang
Summary: Barba’s gets caught being sneaky.





	Coffee and Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a French project of mine. I translated it to English so it’s very simplistic. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> I’m gonna try and find some way to link my hand drawn illustrations
> 
> https://ibb.co/eVVqAJ  
> https://ibb.co/hea1Hy  
> https://ibb.co/ddhnqJ  
> https://ibb.co/cmEp4d  
> https://ibb.co/dKqqAJ  
> https://ibb.co/izvOVJ  
> https://ibb.co/jre6jd  
> https://ibb.co/bNwQcy
> 
> Edit: let me know if the links don’t work ^^^

The sky was dark, the temperature cool. Rafael shivered while walking down the street towards his destination. The Starbucks was very close, and he was grateful as it was very cold. He rubbed his hand together and then looked in his coat for his wallet as he entered the store. The line was long, so he glanced at his watch. On one hand, he could wait and buy the coffee and be late, but on the other hand, he could leave then and be on time. He wanted his coffee. After the coffees were given to him, he rushed to the precinct.

Rafael had been a lawyer for twenty one years, and during the entirety of his career, he had never like the people he worked with more than then. All of the detective were intelligent, but no one was more incredible than Olivia. Their relationship began professionally, but the long nights where they worked to solve cases formed a strong friendship. It was just recently that he felt something more. I didn’t like the phrase “a crush.” He wasn’t twelve years old, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if it was quite love, not yet at least. Because of this, he found himself in her office. He was in the process of secretly leaving a latte on her desk. He had been doing the same thing each day for two weeks. He left before she could arrive.

Olivia arrived in her office a little bit late. She set her bag down on the chair. If she could finish the case that night, she would potentially be able to sleep more than four hours. Working for the police was gratifying but taxing. When she turned toward her desk, she saw a cup of coffee. She smiled. Someone had been leaving her favorite coffee on her desk each day for two weeks. The coffee brightened her day, and she only wished to know who this mysterious person was. 

Olivia and another detective, Amanda, went to the office of the District Attorney. The jury had returned a guilty verdict, and they wanted to congratulate Rafael. When they arrived, he was drinking a coffee while reading a file. “Ah, Liv, Amanda, is there something I can help you with?” He said, looking up with a big smile. 

“We wanted to congratulate you,” Olivia responded. He stood up.

“Thank you, but the jury was good. They saw the truth,” he said, “Can I get you some coffee?” 

“Yes, thanks,” Amanda said. He nodded his head, and looked at Liv. “Two and two please,” 

“Okay. Liv?” 

“Yes, lots of cream and two sugar,” 

“I know,” his voice was affectionate and his face was a bit red. 

Thanks to the visit from the detectives, he was thinking. He wanted to go out with Olivia, but he was scared. If she said no, their friendship would be forever changed. His heart would beat rapidly when he even just thought about her. In general, he was confident and brash, but with her… with her, he was nervous and timid. Uncertain. He sighed. He was a man consumed. He sat down and read the letter than he wrote earlier. 

_ Dear Olivia, _

_ I don’t know exactly how to say this. When I see you, my heart flutters and my hands sweat. I understand you might not feel the same way, and that’s okay, but I have to tell you how I feel about you. I love you.  _

_ Rafael _

Was it too much, too soon? He crumpled up the paper, and threw it in the trash.

Olivia returned to the precinct. She wondered who left the coffee. She didn’t know, but the gesture was very, very thoughtful. When she entered the room, there was a man with a bouquet of roses. “Olivia?” he asked, and she replied with a yes. Who was giving her all these things? She was confused. 

“Hey Liv!” called Sonny. “Ooh flowers. Do you have a new boyfriend?” 

“No, I don’t know who sent me these,” she responded, putting the bouquet on in her office.

“I wanted to ask you, why was Rafael in your office this morning? I saw him, and he was rushing out of here,” Sonny asked. Liv froze. Rafael was in her office that morning before she arrived….

A noise close to the door surprised him, but it was an agreeable surprise for him. Liv. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” she said. 

He smiled, “Never,” his voice was soft. 

“I have a question for you,” she whispered. He was feeling nervous. 

“What?” 

“Did you leave me the coffee?” He felt chills. She walked closer. He couldn’t decide if she was angry or happy. Both were terrifying in very different ways. “And, did you send me the roses?” he couldn’t find his voice. She was close to him, very close. 

“Yes,” his voice was like a squeak. It was a relief to admit his what he did and how he felt. He didn’t have time to dwell on  his thoughts because she kissed him. 

“Liv,” his voice was calm after the kiss. He had to ask her before he lost his nerve. She took his hands into hers. “Would you go out with me?” he asked rapidly. She smiled. 

“I was wondering when you’d ask me.”


End file.
